The lone wolf
by sliverdragon20xx
Summary: I look into his eyes and he looks like some one I know is this friend of foe?Is this the friend i lost in my past....
1. Chapter 1

" Hey Stella hurry up " said Musa holding one of many bags of Stella's. " Okay I coming" Stella comes out with two bags in her Hands " Babe you going to help us or not?" radon was still trying to put all the bags into the ship, " Okay if I do this, na"

" Brandon!" Screams Stella while she falls on her back

" Stella, you okay?"

" Dose it look like I am okay" She dusts herself off and walks off to the ship

Upstairs, In Layla room

" Wow Layla, you are going back home and your father invited us too" Said Bloom Holding Piff in her hands, Piff was asleep and dreaming away as usually. " Yeah my father said that it was important news, and I had to come back right away." Layla putting on her hoodie, " I can wait to you see my land and it beauty, It so wonderful at night and the water" just then Helia walks in " Ladies it is time to leave" he said picking up layla's bag "Okay we be on our down in one minute." Bloom picks up her bag and starts waling out with Helia " Layla some on let get going" Said bloom taping Layla shoulder " huh?"

" Layla, come on. What's wrong?"

" Oh noting just thinks about someone"

" Who? A boy?"

" No" when layla said that she starts walking out the room and head towards the ship.

" Master she is on the move, what should we do to her since we tick her?"

" Try not to kill her keep a eye on her when she arrives on the planet and Make sure she doesn't go the palace."

"Yes master"

End of prelude


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay I haven't seen my land in so long, I can remember how the lakes looked there even." Said Layla holding Piff in her hands, She looks out the window and She thinks in her Mind " Will I see him again?" She puts her head down and signs " Layla what wrong" Asked Bloom " Huh? Noting just thinking about something" She lifts her head fast and looks Happy, but really she isn't something on her mind that she can't say to any of her friends " We are almost there ladies" said Timmy looking at the radar to see the landing area

" Okay we're here" The group starts toward the door, but the doors open and soldiers wear fighting armor with a blue crystal on the back come into the hull " We have company" said Timmy Holding his blaster, " We got to get the girls out of here" Said Brandon puling out his long sword phantoblade

" Okay fearless leader" said Riven Holding out his scimitar phantoblade

One of the attackers charges at tecna , Timmy blastes him in the back, the attacker falls to the ground knock out , and our battle begins

A few moments later, They have knock out mostly all of them expect one to find out why they had attack them " Who are you? And why you have come to my land" yelled layla at the attacker " Oh we are the Exie , or the rebels of your land" He smrils and Layla looks at him " What you did to my father? If you" Bradon holds her shoulder and he looks at her " Don't let your anger get to you , We will handle him" Layla looks down and push the man to the ground, he gets up tryign to run , but Flora handle that all ready she castes a speel to stop him in his tacks with vines. " Layla? Whats worng with her?" ask Stella " I don't know Stella , but I maybe can find out" Said Bloom leaving out the ship, while outside " how can I be so stupid, I knew that was something behind this" She punches the water puddle in fornt of her as water drips off her Brown skined hand. "I wish that Wolf was here." She closes her eyes and start her daydream " Layla whos Wolf?" ask Bloom behind her " Huh? What ? who? I didn't say anything" layla blushes waving her hand like she didn't say anything. " You're blushing, You are think aobut a boy" Bloom comes and holds Layla hands" Oh my godness you have boyfirend here"

" Well he not my Boyfriend" Said layla bushing back her hair " He a friend that was someone that I can talk to when I was little" She looks down an dters come down her cheeks " He left us when he was five year old and I was 4 " She puts her hand in her face and she starts the waterworks " I just.. I just.. Ijsut.. I just" bloom holds the crying girl " It's okay layla It's oaky" Bloom looks ahead to see Stella soming toward them " Layla stop crying, Stella coming" Layla stop cryign and she hind her face " Hey guys we got to go , We just found out that layla land around here is a warzone, We have to head to the west city" Layla head rises " The wes city that a scared city , no one gose ther unless there is real trouble going on. We have to hurry" Layla run toward the ship " Come on slow mos" Bloom and Stella start running and they borad the ship.

As they fly over the water They see what is lef to f the east city " Oh my god , They went all out just to make the king move out of town" Said Timmy lookin go tuthe window " We are 7 miles away form the east city ,We may get there any sceord now, Huh? We have a promble guys." Timmy steers the ship to a very hard left as they dodge a spell rocket " Okay it going to be a bummpy landing" timmy steers the ship into a island that is near. " Okay hang on everyone" As the ship heads inot a nose drive " AHHHH" everyone screams while cashing into the island " is everyone okay?" asked Riven holding Musa in his arms " Yeah, I think so? Wait where the other half of the ship" said Brandon holding bloom and see that everyone was their expect Layla. " Oh my, Don't tell me….We got to go find her" said brandon, but he is stopped by Helia " No , my friend our worries are here with the rest of us" He ponits towards the knock grils and pixes " I know my friend and I will stay, but it going to hard to explian to bloom that layla is gone." He walks toward the girls and the other boys trying their best ot held the girls " We have to get them to a new area, I think those exie guys will be on there way any minute now" timmiy picks up tecna an starts moving " Come on guys we got to go" Th other follow him into the drak forest.

" Captin we lost them" said a Exie soldier

"It okay, We don't need them we need the girl layla"

" Yes sir, We will find her"

" Just hurry it up and try not to kill her"

" Aye"

Endof 1

Okay here the frist chapter and It the hardest to write too, I still don't have good Ideas for my other stories, but soon I will get right back on the horse.


	3. layla savior

" Huh? Where I am I? Oww my arm" Said Layla holding her right arm, She takes her hand off the arm and sees blood "Oh my god, what happen, All I remember is that the ship, Wait the missile did hit the ship I was in the back, Piff!!" She screams " Piff, Where are you?" she tries to get up but her legs will not move " Piff ? where are you?" she said under her breath." I don't want to be alone, I don't want to die this way" tears runs down her eyes " HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams one more " I am alone in the darkness and……" She faints form her blood loss.

Layla opens her eyes to see a fire in front of her " Now what ? Huh?" she sees puff besides her sleeping her head off, " Piff. Well that a relief ." She looks ahead to see that the outside, Its raining " Wow It was just sun out and now its rain" She looks at her arm, it bandaged " Huh? How that get there" She looks at her surrounding. She sees that they are in a cave with a Kantana styled phantoblade, but the blade acttally have a real blade in it. " Okay who ever save us , may eat us or even worst" she tries to get up ,but her legs will not move. She hear footsteps coming " What should I do" She pick up the blade and holds it in her hands, They comes closer and a young male wearing a hoodie and black jeans walks into the cave " Hey you, what are you trying to do here?" the boy pulls off his hood and His face is show , His face has a scar across the left cheek, His eyes Sky blue, his skin dark brown, tall, and strong, his black hair in cornrows. " Hey I don't mean any harm you and fariy, yall was hurt . I seen you knock out on the floor and your fariy trying to wake you up, I join and see if you was hurt and Well I had banaged you and we are where we are now." He look at the girl and comes closer " If you come any closer I will use this I swear" Layla hold the sword up to the boy, He just sit beside her and looks in to her eyes, " You are one tough cookie are you," He smirks " I will never belive that a beatiful girl like yourself can use one of those." He takes her hand and brings her closer to him, She drops the blade and looks at his blue eyes "Now what your name?" he come closer to her his lips almost touching hers, " Hmmmmmmm," Layla faints.

Timmy falls to the ground form wound he got form a blaster, " Man that hurted," . He and the others are now sepereated form each others since the Exie attack them in the forest " We got to get to safety" said Tecna helping timmy up form the ground, " Yeah we have to quickly" Timmy shoots his blaster and hits two Exie soldiers, Tecna in her wink from Use a digital web to holding some of the wariorrs chasing them " Tecna we got to get out of here" When timmy said that a large Blast hit him in his back" Timmy!!" Screams Tecna flying toward Timm, Tears come down her eyes while holding her love as the soldiers Come closer Tecna get up ,but fall when she is hit form behind She looks up to see a soldier in her face breathing in her body cover in rainwater " We got two of her friends" He says into his arm " Sir we …We are under attack" The soldier fires his blaster at the unknow attacker, "we need backup, repeat we need" The Soldier is hit by a gery phantobade. " You guys okay?" asked the Attacker to Tecna holding Timmy in her hands. " Thanks you, Who ever you are"

" The name is Aiji And I am part of the Soldiers of Tides" He slashes another soldier by him " There are some back up coming to help you and your friends," Aiji Kicks a Exie in his head as he slashes Two behind him " We was to suppose to meet you guys, but the exies got there frist" He slashes Two more exies " We need to get out of here" He picks up Timmy and Puts the knock out boy on His shoulder" Come on Child, We Need to hurry" Tecnas Knows this is her only chane to get away form the Exie soldiers,b ut she dosent' trust the Attacker Full way , But She gose on her gut and runs.

**_By a lake _**

Aiji looks at timmy wounds and pull out a first aid kit, " We need to keep moving so they will not catch up with us" He pull out banages form the kit and starts wraping Timmy stoumch, " May I ask , Why did they Attack us?" asked Tecna Hollding Ajij Bag, " They attack because of the fact that your friend is part the royal famliy and She is the olny daugther of the Queen and King, she is very important in this isussus , The man that made the Exie wanted our princess as his wife when she is 18, but the king won't have it so he kick him out the kingdom and he wasn't seen until now." With that Aiji Picks up his bag form Tecna and pulls off his hood showing his face to the girl, He face is clear lke glass itself, Sorry I form the world of Light, Our bodies are made form glass and we eat the light we have there. He Pull out a headset and a Radio of some sort" We have two of them here, Have you fforund the others?" He says into the headset " Yes we have them all sir, Now we must find the Princess or she will be doomed, Out" He pulls off the headset and Picks up Timmy form the ground, He looks back and ask Tecna "Are you coming Child?" She starts walking too behind him.

Layla wakes up and its nightfall, She look to see that Piff is asleep, but she don't see the boy form early " Maybe he left me her to die or ….Huh? she sees him by the cave opening holding his sword asleep, a tiny toy bear beside him, She gets up and pick up the bear, Looks at it. " This reminds me of the bear I gave Wolf back then when I was little" she look at the boy again " Na, He couldn't be him, He left Tides a long time ago with his father and mother a longitme ago." Layla puts the bear beside him and Looks at the boy one more time, He shakes form the cold. Layla sits beside him and holds him, as he stops and falls asleep again in layla arms.

End of 2

( Dam this took a long time to write I been trying to fix my computer, but it always mess up on me when I check my words, I need Xp really bad , I hate 2000 edtion!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
